My Half
by Emie14
Summary: Turns out, Mori has a German sister. Her mother is German and met their father while he was on a business trip in Germany. Add mutual attraction to a couple of beers and Emma's mother, Diana, is pregnant a few days later. Diana and their dad decide that Diana will take Emma since he already has his wife pregnant with Mori. What happens when Emma is sent to Ouran in Mori's class?
1. Chapter 1

Very Long Day

Emma's POV

"You have everything, Emma?" Mum asked, just hanging up with the driver that would be driving me to the airport.

"Ja momma, I got everything." I smiled, hugging her tight. Despite us being rich, and since not all parents have good relationships with their kids, we are actually pretty close. Mum owns a big farming company so we are out and about a lot together.

She kissed my cheek, "Okay, don't forget to call him Oto-san and your two brothers by their first names."

"Ja, mum." I nodded, hauling my stuff to the car with her following close behind.

"Call me and Jasper everyday day too okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah I know, I know." I hugged her one last time, pecked her lips, and climbed into the car. I rolled down the window, "See you Christmas!" I called as the car drove further and further away. Mum waved with a big smile.

"Onto Japan I guess." I muttered to myself.

~Morning of the First Day at Ouran~

I hadn't met anyone yet, because I got to the mansion at like, eleven so I went right to bed and was up after everyone else had left. Guess my brothers didn't know I was here or something. I shrugged, whatever.

I got out of the car and received a bunch of stares and gasps. Guess they were shocked with my baggy torn overalls and baseball cap. I'm not that much of a fashionista, you never have to worry bout that on a farm.

I walked to the office, got my schedule, and walked to my first class. I opened the door and everyone's eyes were on me.

The teacher lead me to the front of the class, "Please introduce yourself to the class." I giggled at everyone's shocked gazes.

"Hey I'm Emma, I'm German, and I lived on a farm." I stated, straight to the point.

"Any questions class?"

A brunette raised her hand, "Aren't you Mori's sibling?"

I grinned, "Ja, miss." She giggled.

A dark-haired shorty raised his hand, "Are you fluent in German?"

I raised a dark brown eyebrow at him, "I would have to be to live in the part of Germany I was living in."

"Alright, any more que-" The teacher was cut of by my phone going off.

"One sec," I held up a hand and picked up the phone. "Ja?"

"Hallo junge Fräulein. (Hello young miss.)" Selva greeted.

"Oh hey, by the way, I'm speaking Japanese to get used to it."

"You're accent isn't that good." She commented.

"Selva, I just started learning it two days ago!"

Selva laughed, "Those to days didn't help at all!"

"Shut up! Oh jeez, gotta go, the teacher's getting mad. See you at the mansion, Tschüss!" I looked at the teacher, "Sorry, that was my personal bodyguard/maid, she's awesome." I smiled goofily.

He sighed, "Anymore questions?" I looked at the rest of the class, there was one small blonde.

"Which one of you is older, you or Takashi?" He smiled sweetly.

"Um, he is. Our parents got a little too friendly on a buisness trip and I am the representation of their fun that night." I laughed at some of their shocked expressions.

"Alright, Mr. Bauer, please go to the empty seat in the back." The teacher stated and I almost face-palmed, he doesn't know I'm a girl? Doesn't the name pretty much spell it out? Oh well, I guess I'll get to mess with all these gullible rich people. I smirked on the way to my desk and plopped down.

"Okay class, here's what will be on the test..." I zoned out because my tutor in Germany had already covered this.

~After School~

I told Selva to tell my dad that I'll be coming home a little later, I wanted to see if they had any good secret rooms.

So I walked around, my hands in my pockets. Eventually I reached a door that said 'abandoned'. Found something! I pushed open the doors to see a bunch of weirdos sitting around a too-happy-looking blonde.

Two redheads spoke up, "Oh hey, it's that farm boy from Germany that everyone's bern talking about, isn't he your brother Mori-sempai?" They looked at a dark-haired talk guy who nodded.

"This is your brother? So different individuals!" The blonde yelled loudly.

I held my arms up in front of me, "Hold on buddy, calm down here or I'll push you out that window." I stated bluntly, pointing to a random window.

The blonde shrieked in terror while redheads roared in laughter.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring, I picked it up, "Ja?"

"Emma! I scraped my knee!" My brother, Jasper whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Jasp, you're a big boy, you can handle it."

"No I can't!" He cried.

I replied in a sarcastic voice, "Then why don't you go have mummy patch it up for you? By the way, why are you calling me now?"

"It seemed like a legit time." Jasper answered honestly.

"Legit? I swear, we spent too long on that business trip to America." I shook my head.

He laughed, "Yeah, remember how horrified grandma was when we got back talking American slang?" I chuckled.

"Alright, I gotta go, I gotta take care of a hysterical blonde and find my new brothers." I rubbed my temples.

"Okay, just remember to call the home phone tonight, okay?"

"Sure Jasp, Tschüss!"

"Tschüss." I hung up and turned to the blonde who was sobbing on the corner.

"Alrighty then." I fiddled with my loose braid that I had put in quickly this morning.

A small brunette walked over to me, "Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka." He offered a smile.

I shook his hand, "Emma Bauer." I grinned.

Suddenly, I was picked up my the idiot blonde.

"Why must you do that?!" I yelled, kicking him in the stomach and jumping away from him. "Crazy!" I added.

"Why is your hair so long?" One of the redheads questioned, appearing behind me, and touching my hair. I groaned and smacked his hand away.

"Do you people not know of personal space?" I growled, losing my temper. I sucked in a breath and walked over to a guy with glasses holding a small black notebook, "Hey, you seem like one of the normal people here, can you tell me where Takashi Mornozuka is?"

"He's right over there." He pointed his pen to a dark-haired tall guy with a small blonde who both had been watching me the entire time.

"Would have been nice if mum showed me a picture of him or something." I grumbled. I walked over to them, "So hey." I grinned nervously.

Takashi smiled, "Hi." He offered.

The small beamed up at me, "So you're Emma!" He giggled.

I smiled, "Oh, you're the kid-" I was cut off by phone ringing once again. I picked it up angrily, "WHAT?!"

"Miss, you are scheduled for a meeting for five-thirty." Selva informed me.

I groaned, "Really? I thought I was gonna take a break from the business while I'm in Japan!" I whined.

"This is for the Morinozuka business." My eyes widened.

"No-no way! I am not taking over both of those!" I panicked.

"No, no, calm down, we just need you to go to a meeting with Master Takashi." I relaxed.

"Okay, fine. But this better be quick, I'm tired." I added a dramatic sigh to the end of it.

Selva laughed, "Ja, Tschüss miss!"

"Tschüss, Selva." I hung up the phone to see Takashi and the blonde staring at me curiously, "Sorry, I was just told I have to go to a meeting with you, Takashi." He nodded.

"So what's up with your outfit, Emma-semapi?" One redhead asked mockingly.

"Yeah, do you have any sense of fashion?" The other teased.

I chuckled at their antics, "It's gotta take a lot harder than that to crack me boys, I grew up on a farm surrounded by tobacco-chewing and cigarette-smoking old creeps, I've been harassed a lot." I crossed my arms with a defiant smirk.

"Yes, I've noticed that you didn't have the upscale life everyone would think you would." The glasses guy commented.

I nodded, "My mum brought up me and my brother to do hard work, not have maids and butlers wait around on us all day."

"You have another brother?" The dumbass blonde asked curiously.

"Yes, and he has no patience what-so-ever, so if you met him you'd be dead in a matter of seconds." I stated flatly, sending him to a corner to grow mushrooms.

I laughed at him, slapping my hand down on a pillar. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash behind me. I closed my eyes, realizing that I just a broke vase. I groaned without opening my eyes, "How much was that?"

"Eight million yen." I whistled.

"Well, I ain't paying for it and wasting money, so I'll work til it's paid off." I opened my eyes to see all of them, but Haruhi, have curious stares.

The blonde smirked and pointed a fingers at me, "Good, now you will be the host club servant boy!" He declared.

I shrugged, "Better than doing nothing all day."

"Your first job is to get instant coffee from the store." The guy with the glasses commanded.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets, "Sure." I walked out, snickering, "The dummkopfs don't even have a clue! Not even Takashi!" I jogged to the store, bought the coffee and a snack for myself and jogged back. "Hier ( [Here] that's how you actually say it, not a typo)" I put the coffee on one of the tables and started eating the chips I got for myself.

"Hey Emma-sempai, can you help me?" I turned around to see Haruhi struggling with a tray of teapots. I jogged over to her and took them out of her hands, carrying them easily.

The small blonde bounced up to me, "Wow Em-chan, you're strong!"

I smiled, "Oh hey, what's your name? I never got to ask you."

"I'm Hainozuka Mitsukuni!, but you can call me Hunny!" He beamed.

I smiled, then almost had a heart attack, "Ach, (Oh) you're the heir to the Hainozukas!" I exclaimed.

Hunny smiled happily up at me, "Yup! And you're the heiress to the Bauer family!" He giggled.

I sighed, "Ja, it's not something I wanted though." I trailed off then shook my head. "Haruhi, where do you want these?"

"Follow me." I nodded and followed her to her table filled with guests. I set the tray down and served his guests, smiling warmly to each of them.

A small one with dark hair asked me, "How come you're not a host like Mori-sempai?" Just as I was about to reply, I was interrupted by Tamaki.

"You are very right my dear! Emma-sempai, you will now be a host!" He proclaimed.

I got a evil glint in my eye, "Nein, not if you can't catch me!" I sped off and he yelled out in surprise.

Tamaki raced after me, while I had a definite advantage over him. Even with his long legs that could easily catch up, I was small and speedy, plus I never got tired. After five minutes, he slumped to the ground, exhausted. I laughed at him, jogging around the room, not breaking a sweat.

"Nein statima, eh Tamaki?"

"If you not agree, I'll add onto your debt." Kyoya appeared behind me when I stopped.

I glared at him, "That's not very nice Kyo!" I whined, but gave in. He raised an eyebrow at the nickname and stuck my tongue out at him.

Suddenly, my hat was yanked off my head, "Hey!" I yelled, trying to take it out of Hikaru's hands, but he wouldn't let me have it.

"Oh come on, we want to see your face looks like." Kaoru looked at me closely. "Wow, you and Mori-sempai look nothing alike." He commented, taking in my brown eyes with a hint of red mixed in, and long, curly, dark brown hair that reached to my butt.

Tamaki had recovered, and he snapped his fingers, "Kyoya, get Emma-sempai a uniform, Hikaru, Kaoru, get his hair cut, Mori-sempai, keep her from running away, and Hunny-sempai, help Mori-sempai!" They all saluted except for Takashi and Kyoya.

I glared at the twins, "Touch my hair and you both go to the deepest, most burning parts of hell." I hissed. They both backed away with their hands held up in front of them in defense.

Nobody dared to come near me with my evil aura seeping out, except Kyoya. He handed me my uniform and I stormed into the changing rooms, put it on and got out.

"Happy?" I asked sarcastically.

They all had wide eyes, and I mean all of the host club and the guests as well.

"You look so handsome!" Tamaki squealed, picking me up and spinning me around in a hug.

I struggled to get free, "Let go, dummkopf!" I exclaimed, just as I said that, I was taken away by Takashi. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Takashi." He put me down and smiled down at me. I returned that with my signature crooked smile.

Hikaru studied me, "Does anyone have a idea what his type would be?" He questioned with his chin in his hand.

They all studied me, suddenly, a huge platform raised up out of the floor. On top of it was a smirking light-haired brunette. She jumped off it and circled me, studying closely. "He will be the Carefree type!" She announced.

I raised an eyebrow, "So I can do anything I want?" I inquired with a sick-twisted smile.

"Yes! It is the perfect type for Mori-sempai's brother!" The light brunette then jumped up onto her platform and descended into the ground again.

I made a face, "You guys certainly got your share of weirdos here." I commented. I looked at Kyoya, "So how long with this take?"

He adjusted his glasses, "It depends how well you can bring in customers." I gave him a thumps up and started to walk around in circles.

Just after the last customer left, and Tamaki was trying to bribe me to let him hug me, a medium-size blonde strolled in, spotted me, and started to drag me away.

"Where are you taking my son?!" Tamaki exclaimed, grabbing my arm.

In a matter of seconds, Tamaki was on the ground, groaning and the blonde was standing in front of me protectively. I snickered, "It's fine Selva, but thanks for doing that."

Selva glared at me, "Emma, it's 5:45!" She exclaimed.

My face paled, "I'm late aren't I?" I allowed my self to be dragged by Selva out the door. "Takashi, come on! You're in this meeting too!" He quickly followed, taking mine and his stuff. Hunny followed suit as well.

I sighed, "Selva, get on my back. We gotta run if we're gonna even make it." She nodded and climbed on. Hunny climbed on Takashi and we ran like hell.

Finally we reached the building and I let Selva down. While Takashi was completely put of breath, I was just chuckling. I pulled him by the hand into the building and into the meeting room.

"Ah, so you could make it." A man said sarcastically.

I frowned, "I wasn't keeping track of the time okay?" I sat in a seat and Takashi sat next to me.

"So, this is my daughter, Emma." My father announced.

~At Morinozuka Mansion~

I hopped out of the limo and was immediately crushed in a hug.

"My baby girl is home!" Dad yelled happily, twirling me around.

Selva cut in, "Um, Sir, Miss Emma is not breathing."

He let me go immediately, "Oh I'm so sorry sweetie, are you okay?" Dad started checking me over. He chuckled at my uniform, "So they got you to wear one of these?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm in the host club too."

Dad grinned, "Great! Now let's go have dinner!" He dragged me down a couple flights of stairs.

Just after I met everyone and sat down, my phone went off for the third time today. I started swearing in German and picked it up, "Ja?"

"Machst Hallo mein Schatz, was du? (Hi sweetie, what are you doing?)" Mum asked.

"Essen, Mama. (Eating dinner, Momma.)" I answered, taking a bite of chicken absentmindedly.

"Oh, tut mir leid. Wie niederlassen Sie auf jeden Fall in? Geht es dir gut? (Oh, sorry. Anyway, how did you settle in? Are you okay?)" She apologized and fussed.

I smiled softly, "Es geht mir gut. (I'm fine.)"

"Brachte gute Liebe, Sie genug Kleidung? (Good dear, did you bring enough clothes?)"

I laughed lightly and answered in Japanese, "I'm fine momma, stop worrying."

"Well I worry about you dear." She stated. "Oh by the way, I'm coming over for Christmas, I want to meet your new brothers."

I smiled, "Great! Will Jasper come too?"

"No, I'm sorry sweetie, he won't be able to." I sighed.

"Alright, I'll call you later, I want to finish dinner and start my homework."

"Okay honey, I'll call you tomorrow, Tschüss."

"Tschüss Mama." I hung up the phone, quickly finished my food, excused myself, and sped up to my room.

I walked in and blasted 'Hall of Fame' by The Script off my iPod. I sung along loudly while I easily did my homework. When I finished I started to dance along to a new song that came on. 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol came on and I jumped up on my bed and belted out the words, knowing that the maids and everyone else would be annoyed.

I had a tight tank top on with short shorts and my hair pulled up in a messy bun. I must've been a sight when Takashi walked in. I didn't have to worry about him being shocked that I'm a girl, I explained everything to everyone at the dinner table.

"If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie it's me and just forget the world?" I sung, staring into his dark eyes. I giggled when he raised a eyebrow.

Soon it ended and another song came on. I squealed happily and jumped up and down on my bed. 'You Found Me' by Kelly Clarkson came on. I happily sung along to it, with a pretend mic in my hand. Eventually, it ended and I had to go to bed. I jumped off my bed as 'Catch My Breath' came on. I paused it, shut off the iPod, ran over to peck Takashi on the cheek, and pushed him out the door.

"We'll hang out tomorrow kay?" He grunted a yes, ruffed my hair, and walked to his own room. I giggled and shut the door.

'Life here is definitely going to be interesting.' Were my last thoughts before I fell peacefully into sleep.

Hope you guys it! Please keep reading and review!


	2. Idiots

Idiots

Emma's POV

I sat with Takashi in the limo to school. "Okay Takashi, since all those idiots in the host club don't know what gender I really am, you have to keep it a secret from them. I want to create a little havic." I giggled evilly. He nodded with a smile, looking amused himself.

~At Lunch~

I sat down at a table with the hosts, eating my homemade lunch. "Don't you guys have any friends outside of the club?" I questioned with my mouth full. They all shook their heads and I sweat-dropped. I continued, "Well I can get the demon lord over here, and maybe even Tamaki with him being insane and all, but what about you Haruhi?"

She shrugged, "I have some old friends from grade school."

"What about you?" The twins inquired suspiciously.

I leaned back and finished my sandwich, "Yeah, I got friends back in Germany, mostly just the kids that work on our farms."

"What about school?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm home-schooled."

Hikaru spoke this time, "Why?"

"It's easier than going back and forth everyday, plus I would have to be out of school for weeks at a time in the fall for harvest anyway."

Tamaki's bottom lip quivered, "Oh you poor soul!" He cried, bringing me into an awkward hug. I rolled my eyes and leaned my cheek on the top of his head to make him feel better as he sobbed dramatically on my shoulder.

After a few minutes of bickering, the bell rang and he HAD to let me go. He waved happily and dragged Kyoya away. I snickered at Kyoya's exasperated expression. I hugged Haruhi, which made him blush and the twins laugh evilly. I giggled and grabbed Takashi and Hunny's hands and skipped to class.

~At the Host Club~

"Here." Kyoya shoved a costume in my face the second I walked into the door.

"Pushy!" I exclaimed, taking it and running to the back room. I sweat-dropped when I saw it was a Greek costume that showed my whole chest. I popped my head out of the curtain and called, "Takashi!"

He jogged over, "Yeah?"

"Can you get me a different costume that doesn't show my whole chest?" Takashi turned to glare at Kyoya with his eyes narrowed. I handed him the costume and watched him talk to Kyoya, hand the costume over, and get a new one. He walked back over and handed it to me. "Thanks." I smiled. He nodded and I closed the curtain. I put on the costume and looked in the mirror. I groaned, they would give me this goddess.

I'm Demeter is a Greek goddess of fertility, grain, and agriculture. She is pictured as a mature motherly figure. Although she is the goddess who taught mankind about agriculture, she is also the goddess responsible for creating winter and a mystery religious cult. Now I wish I hadn't told them about home. I sighed and walked out to see everyone already was sitting around Tamaki in his chair that was turned into a throne. I stood next to Kaoru, I have no idea who he and Hikaru are. Haruhi was Dike, the goddess of moral justice, that makes sense. I don't know what Takashi or Hunny are, Kyoya is Hades, the god of Hell, and Tamaki is Zeus, the king of the gods and god of thunder and lightening.

'Awesome it for Kyoya!' I laughed in my head..

The guests came in and gushed at how hot we are and all that. I sat at my table while my, now regulars, complimented me.

"Emma, which goddess are you?" A third year from homeroom asked me happily.

"I'm Demeter, the goddess of fertility, grain and culture. I am also the mother of Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld and Hades's wife." My eyes widened and I grinned, "Wait one second girls!" I jumped up and ran over to Kyoya who had his back to me and was talking with a guest. "HEY KYOYA, I'M YOUR MOTHER-IN-LAW!" I screamed into his ear, making him jump ten feet in the air in fright.

"Dear, get up off the ground and stand up straight," I started to nag, "Fix your hair, it looks like a rats' nest! Look me in the eye when you talk to me. Respect your elders!" I went on as he glared at me from the floor. All of the hosts but Kyoya and Hunny, who wasn't paying attention, were full blown out laughing their asses off on the floor. Hikaru was pounding his fist on the floor while Kaoru had tears streaming down his face. Haruhi was clutching her stomach, rolling around. Tamaki was shaking in laughter, and looked like he stopped breathing, and Takashi tripped over a couch and laid there, laughing loudly. Some of the guests were laughing, while some were confused because they either couldn't hear what I said or didn't get it. I helped him up, shaking in laughter just like Tamaki. I clapped him on his right shoulder, "Seriously dude, you need to lighten up!" I returned to my table and collapsed in my chair, hiccuping from how much I laughed. Haruhi walked over and slapped me a high-five.

"That was awesome!" I put an arm around her shoulder.

"You should hear what me and my brother did to each other at home. My mum got so many water buckets dumped on her." I chuckled at the memory.

"You have another brother?" A second-year asked, sounding interested.

I grinned, "He's awesome. Helps me with all my problems, is the perfect image for a big brother, and is a complete womanizer!"

I was changing out of my costume when three hosts fell through the curtain just as I put my undershirt on. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru's eyes bugged out when they saw me. I got a murderous glint in my eyes and they all ran out, screaming bloody murder. I decided to just put on a t-shirt and shorts on since they would probably tell the others, if they already didn't know anyway. I walked out to see Takashi glaring at three of them with Hunny on his shoulders. They were cowering under his tall shadow. I walked over and aimed a high kick to each of their heads.

"OW!" They yelled loudly, clutching their heads.

I gave them my murderous death glare, "Don't complain, that's not even one-fourth of a punishment is would give to a guy who say me like that." I threatened in a low, dangerous voice. They shrunk back into the corner, whimpering.

Then I quickly turned around and punched Kyoya in the jaw, really hard. He let out a small cry and glared darkly at me while holding his now bruising jaw. "And that was because I know you knew I was a girl, yet you let them be idiots and walk in on me. And," Kyoya opened his mouth to speak, but I continued before he could, "for giving me the damn costume that would've left the imagination to all the girls and the rest of the hosts." I grabbed my bag and looked back at the four of them, "Don't ever do that again, or the punishment will be much more severe."

Then I walked out the doors calmly.

Please keep reading and review!


	3. Brother

Brother

Emma's POV

I walked to the club room with Takashi and Hunny. At lunch three of the hosts had all but pleaded for my forgiveness and one apologized, but I had a hard time getting him to.

So, I sat down with my guests after dressing up in a expensive looking suit. I smiled and thanked them for their compliments on how cool or hot I looked.

Just as the last customer left, a brunette with icy eyes walked in smirking. "Hey runt!" He called over, strolling confidently towards me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Callin' me runt, eh? Just who do you think you are, boy?" I faced him with with a mirrored confident smirk.

Takashi blocked me from his view, "Who are you?" He questioned protectively.

"Em, you got a boyfriend already? Girl, you work fast!" The brunette boy slapped his knee.

I stepped out from behind Takashi and slapped the brunette's arm playfully, "Gross, Jasp! He's my half brother!" Jasper pulled me into a bear hug, twirling me around while I giggled. "Stop! I'm gonna get sick!" I laughed.

Jasper set me down, "Ew, please don't that was disgusting that last time!" He chuckled, faking a I'm-going-to-puke face. I stuck out my tongue.

Jasper shook Takashi's hand, "Hey, I'm Jasper Bauer, Emma's older bro." He introduced himself.

"So you are this famous Jasper I've heard about?" Tamaki inquired, running over. "I want you to tell us all about my daughter!"

I gave him a look, "How the hell would I be your daughter, I'm older than you!" I exclaimed, grabbing his neck and proceeding to choke him. I was pulled away by Jasper and thrown across the room and landed on a table. "JASPER, ARE YOU FUCKING TRYING TO KILL ME?!" I yelled, getting up and charging at him.

He dodged me, laughing. "Well I can't do that, no matter how much I want to, mum'll murder me in cold blood!" I looked to my left to see Tamaki whimpering in the corner, clutching his neck. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek to make him feel better. His face got an extreme red and Jasper and Takashi pulled me away from him.

"I thought you were done doing that!" Jasper yelled in my face, throwing his arms in the air.

"Done with what?" I asked innocently.

"Kissing guys that aren't your boyfriend!"

"Oh come on, that was just to make him feel better. And also, you're not mum, telling me what to do!" I yelled back.

"Oh there you go again, bringing mum into this, the pretty little momma's girl!" He mocked, crossing his arms.

My face grew red in anger, "I AM NOT A MOMMA'S GIRL!" I screamed, throwing my arms behind me.

"Have you been with Sean lately?! You're being angrier than usual!" He yelled back.

"No I have not, but maybe I'll invite him here, do you want that?" I taunted.

"NO! THAT GUY IS AN ASS!"

"NO HE'S NOT!"

"I CAUGHT HIM CHEATING ON YOU AT HOME!"

I was shocked, "What?"

Jasper rubbed his face, looking tired. "I caught him kissing Sabrina in the fields." I sat down on a couch, Takashi sat next to me and pulled me into a hug.

"He... he kissed Sabrina?" I looked up at Jasper.

He nodded solemnly, "I beat up Sean after I saw it and told Sabrina that she wouldn't see the end of this."

I wiped a tear that managed to escape my eye, "Oh hell yes she will." I got up and paced around. "Now how I will make her life a living hell is another story."

Haruhi put a hand on my shoulder, "Was Sean your boyfriend and Sabrina your friend?"

"Not anymore, she dies tonight." I spoke with an emotionless voice as I darted my eyes to Jasper who nodded and took out his phone.

After a few minutes of pacing Jasper spoke, "Alright, I got the SMS on it." (I hope that doesn't actually mean anything, if it does, then it's not that) I grinned.

"Good. They'll take care of it." I stretched. "Hey, where are you staying Jasp?"

"I'm going with you guys to the Morinozuka estate. Mum arranged everything so I could come early."

"So that's what she meant when she said you weren't coming for Christmas!" I added a pout, "I thought you didn't want to see me."

Jasper laughed, "You're too cute kid!" He pinched my cheek and I slapped his hand away.

"You know what, I don't like you." I joked, he rolled his eyes. I fell on a couch, which happened be where Kyoya was sitting and typing on his laptop. I pushed his laptop off his lap and rested my head there, "Mmmmm, comfy." I closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep. After a few minutes if silence, I peeked open one eye to see him glaring down at me. I closed my eye,"It's not nice to stare, Kyoya."

"Well get off then."

"Nah, your lap is comfy." I added with a yawn, "Seriously dude, you should get a girlfriend or something."

"What, are you applying?" He asked with a bit of mischief laced in his voice.

I shrugged, "Maybe, I'm single now. Plus, I'm supposed to be in your grade anyway." I yawned again.

"Really?" The twins asked this time. I opened my eyes to see them right in my face.

"Yeah, the stupid people in the office classified me a senior, but I'm supposed to be in my second year of high school."

"Yeah, and I'M a senior." Jasper spoke up.

"Three months baby, mum had too much to drink that night." I added blissfully.

Takashi spoke as well, "Yeah, apparently father as well." I nodded.

Me and Jasper spoke at the same time, "Boy, was Papi pissed!"

I sat up and twirled around, "But it was all right when me, the little angel was born!"

Jasper laughed loudly, "Angel? More like a servant of Satan! (please no-one take offense or anything to this) From the second you could walk, you broke every glass object in the house and blamed it on me!" He laughed again, "You were such a fat baby, I had to roll you to the kitchen every morning for breakfast!" By then he was doubled over in laughter and a few other hosts were laughing.

I had a hand over my mouth, "I can't believe you said that! Oh but you have any room to talk, every time Moma or Papi sweared, you had to repeat it. And you said it perfectly like you had known it for years!" I countered.

"Oh yeah, well you thought it would be fun to go cliff diving at one of our lake houses when we were fourteen!" Jasper shot back.

"SABRINA PUSHED ME OFF THE FREAKING CLIFF AND I HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL AFTER I BANGED MY HEAD ON A DAMN BOULDER AND ALMOST DROWNED!" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air.

He looked taken aback, "Really? I'm sorry!"

I sighed, "It's fine Jasp, ya know, now that I think about it, wasn't Sabrina usually the cause of all my injuries I've had over the years?"

Jasper thought for a moment, "Ya know, I think you're right. She was right next to you when you fell out of the train to Detroit in America, she was also next to you when you almost fell off the Eiffel Tower, um..."

"I think she pushed me onto the street when the bus almost hit me, and a few other things... HOLY SHIT, SHE'S OUT TO FREAKING KILL ME!" I ran around the room screaming loudly, holding my head in my hands, and knocking away everything in my path. "SHE'S GONNA FREAKING KILL ME! SHE'S GONNA FREAKING KILL ME! SHE'S GONNA FREAKING KILL ME!" I repeated as I ran.

"Is she always this insane?" I heard Kyoya ask Jasper.

Jasper laughed, "Yes, yes she is. It's quite entertaining really."

"Why thank you brother." I offered a smile.

Just then, Selva walked into the room, "Young masters and miss, it's time for your meeting."

Me and Jasper groaned, "Another one! I had one yesterday!" I exclaimed.

"Well this one is to introduce Master Jasper." Selva corrected.

"But why do I have to go?" I whined, randomly slapping Kyoya in the face.

Kyoya glared at me, "Your debt is increased."

"DAMN IT!"

"It's because you are the only one blood related to him that is in currently in the country." Selva answered. She looked at her watch, "And we're going to be late if we don't go now."

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" I hugged Haruhi goodbye, waved to the twins, stuck my tongue out to Kyoya, and gave Tamaki a thumbs down. I grabbed Jasper's and Takashi's hands and put Hunny on my shoulders. "Let's go!" I dragged them out.

* * *

Mori's POV

I was standing next to Mitsukuni, trying not to go over and separate Emma and Jasper. I was getting pretty anxious since she was completely ignoring me and talking about things that they had done together in their childhood, that I could not relate to.

Suddenly, as I was deep in my thoughts, Emma ran past me, yelling that somebody was going to kill her. I watched her, chuckling a little, she was completely freaking out. I wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt too much, since she is as up important as father has told me, little does she, know but she has guards watching her all day and night so no harm could ever come to her, so I could relax on that.

Just then, Selva came in and told us we had a meeting to introduce Jasper.

'Great, he's going to be staying for a while.' I sighed and squeezed Emma's hand as we walked to the car.

Sorry it's short, I just wanted to get a chapter up.

Please keep reading and review!


	4. Family

Family

Emma's POV

I storm into 2-A, spotting Kyoya, and slamming him up against a wall with plenty of force to make him ache for a couple of days. "You son of a bitch." I snarl. Tamaki yelps and jumps a few feet away with a fearful look on his face.

"Please refrain from making insults involving my mother, please." He replies evenly.

"You told the freaking school-board, and now I'm in your class!" I hiss, pulling back a fist to punch him with.

"Emma, what are you doing?!" Tamaki yells, pulling me off Kyoya.

"Trying to kill this mother-fucker!" I snarl again, pushing Tamaki onto an unsuspecting girl.

Tamaki apologizes to the girl and comes back, "For what?"

I glare at Kyoya, who was smirking. "This douche bag told the chairman that I'm not actually a senior, so now I'm stuck with you two idiots!" I yell furiously, gripping my hair tightly in my hands.

"Is it so bad to be in our class?" A girl, one of Mori's regulars asks quietly, looking at the floor with her arms behind her back.

I panic, "No, it's just fine! It's actually awesome to be with a bunch of people who are my actual age for once! You see, I was always with older people at home so this just feels different, 'hat's all."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologizes, bowing. Jeez, now she thinks that she's brought up some bad memories or something. I decide to make friends with her, she seems nice enough.

I smile and hug her, "It's okay, can we be friends?" She blushes and nods. I rub the back of my neck, inwardly scolding myself for not bothering to remember her name. It just makes it awkward when you do these things, ya know? "Um, may I ask what your name is? I completely forgot, my apologizes; I have a terrible memory with these things."

"I'm Sato Satomi." She stutters, blushing madly.

I smile, "Wise beauty? What a perfect name for you." I charm. Her face is the color of a tomato now. The teacher tells us to go to our seats and I wink to the girl, "I'll talk to you later." She smiles and nods enthusiastically.

~In the Host Club~

I dance around, laughing and giggling while Jasper stares at me like I'm a freak of nature or something.

"What're you so happy about?" He asks.

"Emma had apple pie for lunch." Kyoya answered for me and I nod happily.

Jasper looks suspicious, "But the only time you ever get that happy on apple pie is when you have Mama's."

I giggle, "Well, I might've brought one to Japan with me..."

"WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! WHAT KIND OF SI-BROTHER ARE YOU?!" He yells, correcting himself because of the female customers present. Can't have my gender going out can we?

"A terrible one!" I sing cheerfully, taking Satomi's hands, twirling her around the room, and dancing with her. She giggles and dances very well. "You are a lovely dancer, my dear." I compliment.

She smiles her dark eyes looking into my own, "You're pretty good too."

"Yeah, it's strange seeing that he hasn't danced professionally in his life." Jasper comments, leaning on a pillar nearby.

I laugh, "I have a couple natural talents." I wink at some of the other girls and they all go 'Kwai!' or something. I inwardly roll my eyes, what a bunch of, well, girls.

Jasper dances up next to us with a tall senior girl, "You're such a ladies man, dude."

"I do try." I twirl Sotomi again and we start dancing the waltz to invisible music.

Suddenly, 'Life is a Highway' by Rascal Flatts comes on a few feet away. I turn to see Hikaru and Kaoru with my iPod. "You can keep it on as long as you don't screw up my stuff on there." I tell them.

Soon, me and Jasper are singing along in English. We are also dancing our own little dance that we made up for this song in particular. I laugh when it ends. "We should really have an album by now."

He laughs with me, "That's so true! We are awesome singers!" Now 'I Miss You' by Avril Lavigne comes on. I sing long to it, dancing by myself.

"Was the day, I found it, won't be the same. The day, you, slipped away. Was the day, I found it won't be the same..." I trail off sighing. I'm kind of upset that I can't sing in my normal voice since everyone but the host club and my older brothers think I'm a guy. So, I have to sing in a moderately low voice. As low as I can get with being a girl and all. And I also have to sound good even if everyone else but Jasper have no idea what I'm saying since the song is in in English.

Suddenly, a teacup comes flying towards me. "Incoming!" I quickly duck my head and glare at Jasper who's grinning mischievously.

"What the hell?!"

"I was testing your reflexes!"

"So you risk damages to my face to do that?!"

"No, that would've just left a small scar, not that noticeable!"

"I can't believe you!" I latch onto Takashi's arm and bury my face in it, crying my eyes out.

"Emma, would you like some tea to cheer you up?" A customer asks sweetly.

I sniffle and look at her with puppy-dog eyes, "Yes please, thank you very much."

"Awwwww!" They all coo and I sip some, lemon tea? I think it is. Eh, I don't really care for tea anyway, I like coffee better.

~Two Days Before Christmas~

"We are having a ball!" Tamaki proclaims.

"Not going." I instantly say.

"No! You are going!" Tamaki whines, hugging my arm and swinging it around in a way that really annoys me.

"Tamaki, I do not want to go!" I yell, losing my temper quickly since I'm in a bad mood today for some reasons unknown to me or anyone else here in this building. Or world. Or universe. Okay, getting off topic here, anyway!

Then Tamaki goes in his corner, whimpering and crying silently. I huff and cross my arms when Hikaru and Kaoru give me fake disapproving looks.

My phone starts to ring and I pick it up, "Ja?"

"Miss, Mistress Charlotte has arrived at the mansion." Selva informs me. I squeal happily and also loudly enough for Haruhi, whom is in the kitchen cleaning dishes, can hear.

"YES! Tell her we're coming home right now!" I quickly hang up and gather my stuff together. "Jasp, Mama is here!" I bounce up and down to him and Takashi. He he, now I'm acting like a rabbit. "Come on, lets go!" I grab Takashi's hand and push them both out the door.

"I want to come too!" Tamaki exclaims, following us. Okay, at this point I don't really care anymore.

"Sure, whatever, Tamaki!" I say excitedly, making sure to keep walking.

After a few minutes, the whole host club decides to come, even Haruhi. Me and Jasper almost fall out of the limo when we reach the house. "MAMA!" We both yell, racing into the house and seeing her talking to my dad. I tackle her to the ground, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"I missed you!" I cry, burying my face into her chest.

She laughs, "I missed you too!" I get off her and she pecks each of my cheeks. She does the same with Jasper. Jasper 'ewwwws' but Mama waves him off and chuckles.

"So did you bring us anything?" Jasper and I ask with hopeful looks, standing next to each other with our hands behind our backs.

She grins and hands me a pound bottle of apple cider and Jasper a plate of brownies. "Happy, children?" She asks in a nasally voice. We laugh and nod. I quickly snatch a brownie from Jasper and he growls at me as I stuff it into my mouth.

Suddenly, we hear a crash and yell and some snickering. We turn and see Tamaki, pale white, standing over a broken vase and Hikaru and Kaoru smirking a few feet away. I facepalm. "Do you guys have to disrupt or break something everywhere you go?!" I yell at them.

"Yes, that's what makes it fun to go somewhere-" Hikaru starts.

"Plus, we can just pay for that easily." Kaoru finishes, pulling out a checkbook from his pocket, writing a check, and handing it to one of the maids. The maid scurries off to probably give that to something who will buy another vase.

I sigh and mutter, "Of course you can... Anyway, this is my mother Charlotte Bauer." I introduce her and she smiles and bows gracefully. Unlike I do, I usual,y fall flat on my face because I bend down too much, don't put enough balence on my legs, and yada yada yada.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Are you Emma's friends?"

Kyoya nods, smiling fakely. "Yes, Bauer-sama. I am Oortori Kyoya, the blonde is Suoh Tamaki, the twins are Hitatchin Hikaru and Kaoru, the smaller blonde is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, and the tal-"

Mama interrupts him, "Oh, I already know who Takashi is. His and Emma's father just told me all about you." After she finishes that, she looks at Kyoya directly in the eye. "Now you young man," She frowns at him, "Do not give me any fake smiles. I do not tolerate that in anyone. Whether or not you are my child, someone else's, or an adult. If you are going to be all business like, do not force yourself to be polite. Be yourself, I have no problem with that." She scolds him and he looks shocked for a moment then he quickly composes himself.

"Good job, Mama, you just told him to be the Shadow King full time now." I mutter but she hears me.

"Oh please, you can't be scared of him can you? You've seen scarier things like when you solved that cannibal case." She dismissively waves a hand in the air. Everyone else's but mine, Jasper's, and Mama's jaws drop to the ground. Even Kyoya's, guess his information isn't too up to date.

I shiver, "Don't remind me, that was pretty gruesome."

Jasper begins to laugh and I glare at him, "You know, I don't think the police ever woulda figured out it was that kid!"

I grimace, "I had to go really deep with that one."

"YOU SOLVED A CASE WITH CANNIBALS?! MY POOR DAUGHTER!" Tamaki and dad both cry, crushing me into hugs from opposite sides and sobbing their hearts out and getting my blazer soaked.

"Better than swimming with pirañas, at least those dam- stupid things kill you before they eat you." I catch myself in from of Mama and dad with my cussing.

"Oh by the way dear, Stefan says hello." Mama puts in as I wiggle out of dad and Tamaki's arms.

I raise an eyebrow, "Why can't he just call or something?"

"He's in Italy." Jasper answers.

I cross my arms and pout, "He better get me some cheese or something. And how would you know anyway?" I mumble. Jasper shrugs and doesn't answer.

"Cheese?" Kyoya raises a questioning eyebrow.

"I like cheese!" I exclaim, throwing my arms behind me in emphasis.

"Well, he knew you would be a bit upset from him not coming, so he told me to buy a Harvey for you to ride to school." Mama smiles.

"NO WAY! HOW COME HE DOESN'T GET ME STUFF LIKE THAT!" Jasper yells, shaking his fist in the air.

"Because I am a little angel." I add a little twirl causing a few of them to chuckle.

"It's in the front, dear." Dad smiles.

I smirk and let my hair cover my eyes, "Hey Haruhi, how about going for a ride with me?" I put an arm around her shoulder and steer her to the front stairs.

"Noooooooooooo! I'm not letting my baby girl ride on that!" Tamaki yells, chasing after us.

"Uh..." She trails off when we walk out and I hand her a helmet out of the two that are already on the seat of the motorcycle and I put the other on.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Tamaki screams, running full speed towards us.

I practically lift Haruhi on then climb on myself. "Hang on!" I laugh and start it just as Tamaki catches up. Haruhi quickly wraps her arms tightly around my waist. But before Tamaki can grab the steering wheel or Haruhi, I pump the gas and we speed out of the front gates.

* * *

~After the ride and back at the Mansion~

Currently Tamaki is choking me to death while Takashi glares at him and Jasper tries to choke Tamaki. "DON'T EVER BRING MY PRECIOUS HARUHI ON THAT DEATH TRAP AGAIN!" Tamaki screams in my face while tears streaming down his face and his nose running.

I sigh and loosen his grip, "WE'LL I'M SORRY THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RIDE ONE OF THOSE THINGS! SERIOUSLY, PAPI SHOULD HAVE CHECKED TO SEE IF I HAD MY LICENSE YET!" I had been loosing air with the hold he had me in.

"Calm down, dear, we don't need to be yelling inside the house." Mama detaches me from Tamaki and closes my mouth for me with one firm hand.

"Yes, Mama." I reply and shut up.

Suddenly Jasper's phone rings while he is taking his turn on choking Tamaki. I randomly sling an arm around Haruhi's shoulders, just because I'm awesome like that. Jasper picks up, "Ce? Sunt în mijlocul de sufocare un ticălos. (What? I'm in the middle of choking a bastard.)" I crack up and Mama glares at Jasper.

"Ce? Serios? Bine, voi fi acolo într-un pic. (What? Seriously? Fine, I'll be there in a little bit.)" He sighs and shuts the phone. "Mama, trebuie să mă duc la construirea, unul dintre baieti a lovit ușor un buton greșit acum mașina e tot stricat. Mă întorc în scurt timp. (Mama, I have to go to the building, one of the guys flipped a wrong switch now the machine's all screwed up. I'll be back in a little while.)" He waves and jogs down the hallway to the front doors that Haruhi and I had just walked through.

I call after him, "Puteți lua Harley dacă aveți nevoie de ea! (You can take the Harley if you need it!)"

He replies, just walking out the doors, "Sigur, mulțumesc! (Sure, thanks!)"

A second later we hear the roar of my motorcycle as he speeds away. I stretch and glance at a clock that's on a nearby wall. "Huh, șase deja? Bine băieți, ar trebui, probabil, mergem acasă și să iei cina sau ceva. (Huh, six already? Okay guys, you should probably all go home and have dinner or something.)" I start pushing the five guys and Haruhi out the door while I speak German. They struggle and the twins and Tamaki whine even though they don't know in saying.

"Miere, de ce nu-i lasa sa stea? (Honey, why not let them stay?)" Mama asks and turns to dad, "Can they stay for dinner since its probably done by now?" She asks in Japanese now.

Dad smiles, "Why not? Come on everyone!" I groan and follow behind Haruhi to the dining room. When we enter I spot Satoshi and my step-mom already in there. I haven't really talked to either of them that much because it is a little awkward to, so great.

Mama immediately goes and sits next to my step-mom and I sigh. Just like Mama, always wanting to make new friends. Even if she knows it'll, be awkward since she was practically this woman's husband's hooker for one night.

I take Haruhi's hand and drag her over to right side of the table, opposite Mama and Satoshi. Satoshi grins happily when we sit down. "Hi Emma-san, hi Haruhi-senpai!"

Haruhi looks a bit startled, "How do you know my name?"

Satoshi keeps grinning, "Hunny-senpai and a little of Emma-san have been talking about you."

Haruhi looks at me, "You do?"

I nod, "You're an interesting person, Haruhi. It's pretty easy to talk to you and talk about you as well." I reply.

Haruhi sighs and Tamaki sits down next to her with Kyoya sitting next to him. "Hey Mama, how long are you staying?" I look over at her. She's having a conversation with my step-mom and they're both smiling widely. Oh great, now I'll have to talk to her to be a nice person. Ugh!

Mama turns to me, "Oh just until the day after Christmas, I can't stay long. It's very busy with all the shipping that's happening now."

"But I thought your company was farming? Why are you shipping stuff?" Hunny asks cutely, sitting in between Takashi and Satoshi.

"Yes we do Mistukuni, but we also have a shipping company that will ship anywhere across the world from any country, that my husband, Stefan, owns." Mama replies with a smile.

I watch Haruhi as she eats with her chopsticks, "What?" She stares back and I laugh.

"Sorry, I'm just staring you so I can maybe know how to eats with these things." I try to position the sticks in my hand the way Takashi showed me the other night but I can't get it correctly. Now I just end up stupidly fiddling with them.

Satoshi reaches foreword and fixes my fingers around the chopsticks and shows me how to pick up meat and noodles with them. "Arigato." I smile and he smiles back brightly.

"So Haruhi, I've noticed that you're not wealthy like the rest of us here? How did you make it into Ouran academy then?" Mama asks.

"Well, I studied very hard because I want to become a lawyer like my mother was, so I received high honors in grade school. The chairman made a program were honor students can attend Ouran as well as students whose families' can actually pay." She replies politely, swallowing her food before she speaks.

I give her a sideways hug, "Haruhi's a smartypants!"

Mama chuckles and smiles warmly to Haruhi, "Well good for you, dear."

Suddenly Selva appears out of no-where and whispers in Mama's ear. Mama gets up quickly and mutters in German, "Copil al naibii ar trebui să fie capabil de a conduce o motocicleta de acum. (Damn child should be able to drive a motorcycle by now.)" I get up and walk over to her.

"Mama, ce sa întâmplat? (Mama, what happened?)" She pulls me into a hug and I feel my shoulder getting wet a few seconds later. "Mama?"

"Jasper crashed his bike." She chokes out and I gasp.

* * *

Please keep reading and review!


	5. A Stressful Day

A Stressful Day

Emma's POV

"HE WHAT?!" I scream loudly and she pulls herself away from me. Her eyes are puffy and red.

"Yes, that's why we have to go now." She takes my hand in her's and faces the occupants of the table. All of them are looking at us in confusion and worry. "I apologize, but we have to leave now. We will be back soon." Takashi's eyes meet mine and his widen, seeing the tears in mine.

"Where are you going?" Satoshi stands up in alarm. "You're not leaving us, are you?" Everyone else looks at us in worry after he points that out.

"No, we are not leaving for good, we just have to be somewhere important right now." I speak up and a car honks outside. "Sorry." Mama and I run out of the front doors to see Selva in a car, waiting for us with the doors open.

"Hurry, they're prepping him for surgery and if you want to see him before he goes in, we have to leave now." She says with a breathless voice and worried eyes. Mama quickly gets in the passenger seat while I jump in the back. Once we're in, Selva speeds off to the hospital, completely ignoring the speed limit. Usually I'd tell her to slow down because we could get it an accident, but when she's in her mode, we won't get hurt by doing this.

After a very few long minutes we reach the hospital and Mama and I practically fall out of the car to race inside. The attendant at the desk doesn't look surprised at our puffy eyes and breathless words as Mama speaks, "Charlotte and Emma Bauer to see Jasper Bauer."

"Yes, he's in room 467 on your right, being prepped. If you go quickly, you'll have just a minute to see him before the doctors take him in." We nod and take off to the right side of the desk and watch the numbers go by as we go past many rooms. Finally, we reach 467 and burst through the door. The first thing I see is my older brother on a white operating table with a bunch of tubes hooked up to him and blood covering most of his body and clothes. I rush over to him and take a a bloody hand of his in both of mine.

"Jasper, tut mir so leid, es ist alles meine Schuld, dass du hier bist. Aber wissen, dass du gehst in Ordnung zu sein. Alles wird gut! (Jasper, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault you're here. But know that you're going to be okay. You'll be fine!)" I cry with tears pricking the corners of my eyes. I feel a gloved hand on my shoulder and look up to see a tall man in a doctor's outfit. He must be the doctor that will be operating on him then.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave and go to the waiting room now. We're about to bring him in. But we will keep you updated on his condition during the entire procedure." He offers me a kind smile, and I suck in a heavy breath and gently place Jasper's bloody hand back down on the table.

"Thank you." Mama manages a smile then kisses Jasper's forehead. I do the same after she steps away from him.

"Unsere Gebete sind mit Ihnen. (Our prayers are with you.)" We whisper before exiting the room. We step into the waiting room and everyone is there except for Otou-san's wife.

I sink into a chair next to Takashi and Mama sits next to me. Takashi pulls me into a hug and I put my head on his chest. Satoshi takes the hand that is not in Mama's and we sit in silence. Otou-san also has Mama's free hand in both of his large ones.

* * *

After a few hours of sitting like this and occasionally someone getting up or having to leave. My two half brothers, Mama, Otou-san, and I remain sitting in similar positions we started out in the white waiting room. Then the doctor from before walks in and I jump up quickly and rush over to him. "Is Jasper okay?"

He smiles, "Yes, he's as good as new. He'll probably be waking up in a few minutes." I squeal in happiness and jump up in the air.

"Danke, danke, danke! (Thank you, thank you, thank you!)" I pretty much hug the guy then run into Jasper's room.

I go in happily to see Jasper rubbing his eyes tiredly like a little kid. "Have a nice nap?" I joke and sit down in the chair next to him.

"Huh? Welche Kauderwelsch sprechen Sie? (Huh? What gibberish are you speaking?)" He frowns in confusion.

"Japanese, duh." I reply and now his eyebrows knit together in confusion too.

"Was? Speak German Em, ich verstehe nicht, was du sagst. (What? Speak German Em, I don't understand what you're saying.)"

I frown now too and Mama walks into the room with a huge smile, "Oh mein Baby! Ich war so besorgt! Wenn Sie jemals wieder tun, werde ich Sie für ein Jahr zu erden!

(Oh my baby! I was so worried! If you ever do this again, I'll ground you for a year!)" She goes between coddling and scolding him, then just goes to kissing all over his face while he squirms in his hospital sheets.

"Beenden Sie es mom! Das ist ekelhaft! Und ich werde nie wieder auf dieser Todesfalle erhalten! Außerdem zerstört ich es trotzdem! (Quit it mom! That's gross! And I'll never get on that deathtrap again! Besides, I wrecked it anyway!)" This last sentence brings me out of my thoughts.

"Wait a minute, YOU WRECKED MY NEW BIKE?!" I shout in fury.

He looks up at me from his bed sheepishly, "Yes." He replies nervously and sinks far into the sheets at my murderous glare.

"YOU ARE A DEAD M-"

"Charlotte, Emma, Jasper! I'm here!" A deep voice sings outside ethe door and I forget all my anger.

"Papi!" I run to the door and burst through it to see my handsome stepfather standing in the waiting room with a hug grin. I jump into his arms and he laughs his deep rich one that makes everyone else in the room want to laugh as well.

"Hello my little rose, it's good to see you again as well!" He says and I let go and he carefully puts me down on my feet.

"What are you doing here?" I smile broadly.

"Well I was planning on checking up on my son, but I could always sneak away to spend some time with you." He matches my smile. Papi is a tall dark-haired European man with the same color eyes as Mama, Jasper, and I and a strong bull-like build.

"HEY! I'M THE ONE IN THE HOSPITAL BED HERE!" Jasper yells from his room.

"Yeah, but you're not his baby girl!" I holler back in laughter.

"I can fix that! Doctor!" He yells in a girlish voice.

"YOU ARE NOT HAVING A SEX CHANGE!" Mama yells just as the host club come back into the waiting room.

"Who's having a sex change?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask together.

"Oh wouldn't you two like to know." I reply dryly then answer, "Jasper."

"NO HE IS NOT!" Mama yells from his room and then comes out. "Stefan, go visit your son. He's had to have surgery for God's sakes and you haven't seen him in a month." She pushes him into Jasper's room while Papi whines the entire time.

I laugh lightly and shake my head. Takashi raises an eyebrow and Otou-san looks a bit jealous of my slightly emotional reunion with my stepfather. "It's Papi, don't expect any different, him and Jasper are idiots."

"WE ARE NOT!" They both yell from inside of Jasper's room. "We're just special!"

"Who told you that?"

"Mama!"

"Charlotte!"

I roll my eyes, "That's so you two wouldn't cry in public!" Two loud scoffs are heard and I chuckle.

Mama pinches the space between her eyebrows, "I hate to say it, but it's true."

"WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED US!" They yell again together and I collapse in a chair and continually shake my head back and forth in disbelief.

"Why wasn't I born into a normal family?" I grumble and rub my face tiredly. Haruhi sits down next to me.

"Try having two crazy fathers." She slightly glares at Tamaki with this and I'm guessing the other one is her real father.

I grin, "I would like to meet your father one day, Haruhi. That would be interesting to see where a smart cookie like you grew up."

Haruhi smiles, "Yeah, maybe you can come over sometime. But without the host club." She adds quickly, throwing a glance at the said boys.

"I agree fullheartedly with you on that one." I giggle.

"What is your home in Germany like?" She asks with a curious look.

"Complete and utter insanity." I reply simply. "I'm sure even Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki's home lives are less crazier than mine."

"Oh really?" The said twins lean foreword close to our faces.

"Yes really, all the maids either have mental issues or boyfriend problems, ninety percent of our workers for the farms smoke cigars or cigarettes, which always gives me a headache by the end of the day, and don't even get me started on Papi and Jasper in the same room." I groan and Mama pulls her hair in slight frustration.

"They never give it a rest, which is why we have so much girl time when we're not needed in the house." She adds.

"Not to mention all the bugs I pick up when in the fields. You get pretty damn tired of getting sick very three weeks, and that's another reason we didn't go to school. Jasper got sick significantly less than I did, because he was the one who went to the meetings with Mama and I spent my time on the farms. He's the heir." I lean back over the chair so my head is over the top and partly upside down. "And I am glad, I don't think I could handle all the stress of running a business."

"But you're going to inherit one-third of it." Mama points out.

"What does your stepfather do?" Kaoru asks curiously.

I crack up, I always do whenever someone asks me this. "He's a designer in men's products."

"What kind of products?" Hikaru asks this time. I can't help but start to laugh loudly. I bend over in my seat and clutch my stomach in cramps.

Mama groans and buries her face in her hands and this makes me laugh harder. Papi comes out of Jasper's room and strikes a sexy pose in the doorway. (No, Emma does not actually think he is sexy, I'm just saying so you guys and get a better picture here.) He smiles broadly, "I design men's underwear, diapers, and condoms." He says in the most gayest voice I've ever heard. I fall out of my chair and roll around on the ground, barely able to breathe. He looks down at me with a frown, "There's nothing wrong with that, Emma. It was your grandmother who thought of the products for the business."

Mama snorts, "Großmutter (Grandmother) is a man." I start choking and I have to force myself to breathe or I'll probably end up in one of these hospital beds. I breathe in deeply and stand up straight. "So you're done?" Mama asks dryly and I nod with a wide grin.

"You're inheriting half of my business, because I even things out I do not believe in birth right." Papi grins and slings an arm over my shoulder. I duck and stand over next to Takashi. "Ah, I almost forgot. My name is Stefan Bauer, pleased to meet you." He shakes Otou-san, Takashi, and Satoshi's hands with a smile.

Otou-san smiles back, but it looks a bit forced to me. I sigh inwardly, I really had wished they could get along if they ever met, like Mama and my stepmother do, but I guess not. "I'm Jin Morinozuka, and these are my sons Takashi and Satoshi." He nods to each of them and Takashi nods as well while Satoshi gives him a big grin.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bauer-san." He says politely.

Papi chuckles, "Call me Stefan." He then turns to Mama, "When does Jasper leave the hospital?"

I speak up, "Next week, I think." Papi scoffs.

"Oh I'll see about that! He can suck it up and walk it off like he did when he broke his leg last year."

"Stefan, that was a tiny fracture in his bone and all he had to do was not go crazy like you two usually do. He just when through surgery!" Mama shouts at him and smacks his arm.

Papi sighs and puts his hands up in front of him in surrender, "Fine! You handle it then, I'm not good with this medical crap."

I roll my eyes, "Like that wasn't obvious." I quickly grab Takashi and Satoshi's hands and pull them into Jasper's hospital room. He's in there watching 'The Real Housewives of New Jersey'.

"I swear to god Snooki, I'll go to America and kill you myself if you don't stop being such a drama bitch!" He yells angrily at the screen and throws a pillow at it. I pick up the pillow and throw it back at his face.

"Oh calm down, it's not like you're obligated to watch this show, just change the channel!" I growl and Jasper makes a WTF look at me.

"What's your problem?"

I sit down in the chair next to his bed, "Papi is PMSing about when you should leave the hospital." I sigh and tiredly rub my face.

"Go home, I'll call Selva to come and pick you up. I know you hate when he does this stuff." He smiles and grabs his phone form the bedside table.

I smile back, "Thanks. Guys, do you want to go back with me?" I look to see both Takashi and Satoshi frowning at the TV that is still playing 'The Real Housewives of New Jersey'.

"What's her problem? I've never seen somebody so annoying!" Satoshi exclaims in frustration. I laugh and tap his head lightly with my fist.

"Didya hear me?"

"Yeah, it's just that this woman is so strange and I've never seen someone with so much makeup!" He exclaims again and stands up. Takashi follows his movements and tears his eyes away from the screen.

"Then you have obviously not been to New Jersey or anyplace else famous in the states, half of the girls have makeup caked on their faces and spray tans." I shudder in disgust.

"Okay, Selva said she'll be at the entrance in ten minutes." Jasper speaks up and I hear the click of his phone closing.

"Thanks, and you don't mind?" I stand next to his bed.

"Not as long as you visit me tomorrow after school, and that's means you two guys." He looks at Takashi and Satoshi. "I need some assistance to wreck havoc in this place, and you guys fit pretty well and I know you won't tell." He smirks.

_'Then why didn't he ask Hikaru and Kaoru? They find delight in messing with people!'_

"If I had told those two devil twins, they would've turned it into something completely different then what I wanted to do." He reads my thoughts. "Then tell Mama about it the second I get discharged." He adds as an afterthought.

"Good point."

My phone beeps in my pants pocket and I get a text message from Selva, '_I'm here, come out when you're ready.' _

I reply, _'We'll be right out.'_ I shut off my phone, put it back in my pocket, and smile at Jasper.

"You sure? I could stay for a little bit longer. You don't like Papi when he's gets irritable either." I try one last time.

"I'm fine Emma, if he comes in and starts bothering me then I'll call the nurse to make him get out." He smiles and opens his arms for a hug. I lean down onto him and wrap my arms around him. He puts his around my waist and places a kiss on the top of my head. "See you tomorrow." He murmurs and I stand back up.

"Tschüss." I reply and walk out the door with Takashi and Satoshi one either sides of me. I go up to Mama, whom is sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. Papi is nowhere in sight. "Do you want to come home with us?"

She lifts up her head to reveal bags under her eyes but she shakes her head, "No, I want to talk to Jasper and then his doctor for a bit. I'll call Selva to pick me up later." She stands up and kisses my cheek. "Go to bed when you get home okay? Today has been a long day." I nod and give her a hug. "Tschüss." She says as I let go.

"Tschüss." I reply then walk out with Takashi and Satoshi. We reach the entrance and see Selva with a car outside. I climb in and put my cheeks against the cool window. Satoshi takes my hand in his and I smile faintly and close my eyes. Darkness overtakes me and I let it. Today has been long and it's time for it to end for me.

_'I just hope tomorrow will be a little better.'_

* * *

Please keep reading and review!

* * *

I know it's been forever since I updated, but I can now that I have a laptop! Yay! I hope this chapter was good for the people waiting for a update!


End file.
